


It's Always Like This

by arrestomomentum



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4723742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrestomomentum/pseuds/arrestomomentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically what happens when I get tipsy and listen to Halsey for hours.</p><p>I imagine this as part of a bigger story where Clint and Natasha are both overly confident in their seduction abilities. They then make a bet to see who can make the other cave first. This is a drabble of that thought process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Like This

Natasha knows he said something, but she can't quite place the words. As soon as even that minute amount of contact happened her mind was distracted. The only thing she was focused on now was the shock of electricity on her lips and how amazing it felt to even graze against his. It was so odd to her that someone she has touched many times before could still have such an effect on her, but there they were, as lustful as they were on that first night. Nothing had changed. 

She was convinced he made the move. He had been the one to finally close the distance and kiss her with hunger. Or... had it been her? They had moved in sync, making the effort to be greedy with each other. There was no way to tell who really moved first, but she was going to continue to think it had been him. 

Part of her wanted to continue the chase. She almost wanted to keep her arms at her side, thinking she could use only her lips and know exactly what to do with him. 

Almost.

Clint's knee popped up on the couch next to her side and she instinctively rested her hand on top of it. Her other hand shot up to the crook of his neck, pulling him even closer to her. There was a taste of beer in his mouth left over from earlier and she was positive that he could taste her coffee as well. 

The warmth of his lips invited her in and had her wanting more.


End file.
